


Beast x Beast

by CrunchySalad



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Get Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume transfers to Ishiyama in his second year in order to get closer to Kanzaki, who doesn't seem to be very receptive to his advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast x Beast

So this was Ishiyama High. Natsume walked through the dilapidated halls, ignoring for now the numerous students that were loitering there. Some of them glared at him, perpetual scowls on their faces. Some of them growled and grunted as he passed. Others couldn't even be bothered, content instead to focus on their cigarettes or poker games or whatever else they had going on. He wondered if he looked like easy prey to them. Decently handsome with smooth, long hair, he knew that he made a pretty clean-cut figure. Well, if any of them tried to pick a fight, they'd find out differently.

Natsume wondered if anyone was actually in class and where all the teachers were. Of course, he wasn't really in a place where he could judge. This was his first time stepping into the school, despite the fact that the school year had started two weeks ago. Plus, it was already one in the afternoon. But he was confident he could do well on the exams even without attending class, especially since they were pretty easy compared with exams from your more normal high schools.

Really, Natsume had come to this school for just one reason. The mention of a certain person's name, tossed about in rumors among certain students in the area, was enough to make Natsume put in a transfer. He came to a stop in front of room 214. According to some casual inquiries, this was where Natsume could find him. Natsume pushed the door in and stepped inside.

Four mean looking characters scowled up at him from chairs and couches strewn about the room. Most of them had bleached hair, most of them had piercings, and most of them had a fair amount of muscle bursting out of their t-shirts. The room itself stank of tobacco and sweat, and maybe just a little bit of blood.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked one man.

"I'm looking for Hajime Kanzaki," Natsume replied, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. He was sure none of these guys was Kanzaki, and was a little put out that he wasn't here.

"He's not here. So why don't you get the fuck out."

"I think I'll wait," Natsume said, not at all concerned when all four men pushed out of their seats. A chair clattered to the floor, echoing through the oddly quiet room.

"I think you're misunderstanding something," one of the men said. "We never invited you."

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

The sound of cracking knuckles filled the room. "We'll just have to make you leave."

Natsume easily dodged the first man who ran towards him, quickly turning about to send a kick into the beck of his head, smashing him into the wall. He turned back almost instantly, grabbing the collar of the next guy and pulling him down into his knee. The last two managed to come at him together, but a ball kick in one direction and a side kick to the other dispatched them much too easily. Natsume was lamenting how little effort that had taken when a voice came from behind him.

"What's going on?"

Nasume turned, his eyes lighting up to see the man in the door frame. He looked different. He had a scar on his chin and a piercing on his lip. His hair was bleached blond instead of extremely dark brown. He was older and bigger. But he was unmistakably Kanzaki.

"Are you here for a fight?" Kanzaki's hand gripped tightly around the doorframe, wood twisting off with ease. No doubt a deliberate show of strength. There was a man behind him, Natsume saw that now, huge with strange little pigtails sticking out of his head.

Natsume blinked in confusion. Did Kanzaki not recognize him? He had to admit, it had been a long time. "No. I'm-"

"Maybe he's here to be an underling," said the pigtailed man.

"Oh, I get it." Kanzaki grinned as he looked around the room, taking in the fact that his men were all gasping on the floor. "Yeah, you're pretty tough. Is that what you're here for?"

Natsume stared at Kanzaki for awhile before he sighed, resigned. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, why not? I could always use a strong guy beneath me."

Natsume quirked an eyebrow at the choice of words, but no one else seemed to notice the double entendre.

"Your first job as underling: go get me a yogurt drink."

Natsume smiled at that. At least some things didn't change.

"Shiroyama, you go with him."

"But, Kanzaki-san-" Shiroyama stopped, mid-sentence, as a grimace twisted over Kanzaki's features. Instead of arguing he turned and ushered Natsume out of the room.

Natsume glanced back once as he left, watching as Natsume sat down in a chair and propped his legs up on the table. Then he turned towards Shiroyama, falling in step beside the large man.

"Shiroyama, was it?"

Shiroyama grunted in response. "And who are you?"

"Shintarou Natsume, second year. I just transferred here."

"Mmm hmm."

The guy was certainly quiet. Natsume didn't feel any antagonistic vibes from he, but he was hardly friendly either. He wondered if everyone at this school was like this. . . well, he guess it did have that reputation as a school for delinquents. "How long have you known Kanzaki-kun?"

"Kanzaki-san," Shiroyama corrected, but from the way his eyes lit up Natsume figured this was a topic he was more than happy to talk about. "Since middle school. Kanzaki-san has always been amazingly strong, even then. He saved me when I was being bullied."

"Really?" Natsume asked, eyes scanning Shiroyama's hulking frame.

"I wasn't the same as I am now. And it's not as though he saved me on purpose, those guys just happened to be in his way. But watching him fight them was enough to change my life. He was primal and raw. He doesn't have any technique, but he makes up for it with pure ruthlessness, you know? It made me want to be stronger."

"I see." This Kanzaki was proving to be markedly different from the Kanzaki that Natsume had known. "So he's strong?"

An expression of disbelief flashed across Shiroyama's features as he sent a glance down Natsume's way. "You want to be his underling and you don't even know? He has almost all of the second years under his thumb; some weak pansy wouldn't be able to accomplish that."

"So he's the strongest of all the second years then."

Shiroyama hesitated, some kind of debate playing out behind his eyes. It took a while before he spoke again. "He has the most manpower."

So Kanzaki wasn't the strongest. Natsume wondered at the power plays that seemed to brew under the surface of this school, but was stopped when they came to a vending machine. Natsume went ahead and put some money in, eventually getting a yogurt drink and two sodas. He passed one soda to Shiroyama and opened the other for himself.

"Well, Shiro-chan," he said, smiling in his most nonthreatening way, "since we both want to support Kanzaki-san, let's become good friends, okay?"

He lifted his bottle up into the air. Shiroyama stared at it a little bit, obviously asking himself if Natsume was worth aligning with. But then he raised his own bottle, knocking it against Natsume's with a short clinking noise.

Natsume stuck around school the next few days, but nothing really of note happened. It was hard to get Kanzaki alone, with all his minions constantly surrounding him. Shiroyama, especially, was always fawning over him. Sometimes a third year would pick a fight with Kanzaki and his underlings, but they were never that strong. Not strong enough to get Natsume interested enough to get involved, at any rate.

In short, transferring here was not working out the way Natsume wanted it to. He had imagined a tearful reunion, an enthusiastic Kanzaki jumping into his arms. Was that too much to ask? He decided to go back to his normal, irregular schedule, and took another week off from school.

And the end of that week, he found himself walking down the street with some girl he had just met at a cafe. She was blathering on about school or friends or something, he wasn't really paying attention. He did pay attention, however, when she let out a little shriek.

"I can't believe someone's fighting in the street like that!" She put a hand on Natsume's arm and tried to tug him in the other direction. Natsume, on the other hand, wasn't as inclined to leave the scene. He thought he recognized the build of one of the fighters.

"Come on, Natsume," she tried, "let's get away from those icky delinquents."

But now he was sure of it. One of those fighters was Kanzaki, and he seemed to be taking on everyone else by himself. "Actually, why don't you go? I just remembered I had something I had to do."

The girl's face twisted into something quite unattractive. She looked, for lack of a better word, insulted. "But you said you would take me to karaoke!"

"I changed my mind." He brushed her hand off and left her gaping after him as he went to join Kanzaki. By that point the fight had carried over into a small alley way, and Natsume fought his way through the small gang. They went down easily enough, and he saw that Kanzaki was currently going one on two with two of the larger boys. From their uniforms, they were from a different high school. Rivals? Well, it didn't matter. Natsume got ready to pounce as he got closer, before sending a roundhouse kick into one guy's face. Then he sent a right hook towards the other, and both were down for the count. Kanzaki, in the meantime, had picked up what looked to be part of a metal pipe, and brought it down on one of the guy's back. He turned towards the others, but they were already running away. Then he turned to face Natsume.

"Hey," he said, wiping blood away from his face.

"Hey," Natsume replied.

Kanzaki turned and started to walk away, and Natsume took that as his cue to follow.

"You looked good back there," Kanzaki said. "I've never seen you fight before, but those were some solid moves. Although I could have taken them on myself."

"I know, Kanzaki-san," Natsume replied. "I just thought I should help, considering I'm your underling and all."

"Yeah. Yeah, that was good thinking."

Natsume smiled. This was rare, being able to walk side by side with Kanzaki. "Why are you here alone?"

"What, you think I need a baby-sitter with me or somethin'?" Kanzaki asked, scowl growing on his features.

"No. I was just thinking that everyone is so loyal to you, I assumed they followed you everywhere."

Kanzaki looked suitably appeased with that comment. "Yeah, well, I'm only walking home, after all. That pest Shiroyama used to try to follow me back, but a few beatings taught him otherwise."

"Pest? Isn't he your second in command?"

"Yeah, well, that's only 'cause he's loyal and strong, so I can trust him. That doesn't mean I have to like the fag."

Natsume's ears burned a little bit with the statement. "Fag? Is he gay?"

Kanzaki blinked at Natsume, momentarily confused. "I don't know, it was just a figure of speech. Just that those tiny pigtails he braids into his hair kinda creep me out."

"Oh."

"This is me," Kanzaki said, coming to a stop in front of an apartment building. He seemed to regard Natsume for a little bit, looking him over, and Natsume wondered what he was thinking. "You know, you're pretty strong. I wouldn't mind having you as my second in command, if you were more reliable about coming to school and joining in on fights."

Natsume's heart beat a little bit faster with the compliment. He realized that he had just walked Kanzaki home, as if they had just been on a date.

Kanzaki's features softened a little bit then, and it made him look more like he did when he was younger. "And thanks for having my back over there. You did me a solid."

"Kanzaki-kun," Natsume murmured, "you're so cute."

Before he could stop himself he leaned forward and pushed his lips against Kanzaki's in a short kiss. He couldn't do much more, though, because the next thing that happened was that a fist flew directly into his face.

* * *

Kanzaki stared at himself in the mirror. Exactly what part of him, he wondered, was cute? Even without his scars and piercings, he didn't think many people would consider him a good-looking guy. His eyelids were droopy and his lips were thin. Plus, wouldn't broad shoulders and muscles developed from years of fighting put him decidedly out of the "cute" range? And yet that word had dropped so easily from Natsume's lips. Natsume's lips. Kanzaki blushed at the thought, then hated himself for blushing.

He thought there was something weird going on. While he had been talking, Natsume had been getting a strange glaze in his eyes. Like girls got, sometimes, staring at their boyfriends. But Kanzaki hadn't expected anything like a kiss. Why had Natsume kissed him? Was it some kind of joke? Kanzaki's fists formed a tight grip on the edge of the sink as the thought made him angry.

At any rate, after feeling the foreign sensation of someone else's lips pressed against his, Kanzaki had done the natural thing and decked the guy. Natsume had staggered backwards, but hadn't fallen over or anything, and Kanzaki had used the opportunity to run into his apartment. He ran past his mom and her boyfriend of the week and into his bathroom, trying to calm his wildly beating heart and figure out what the hell was going on.

Natsume had kissed him. Natsume had kissed him. But no matter how often he repeated it, it didn't make any more sense. For one thing, they were both guys. And for another thing, Natsume was really good looking, while Kanzaki was no- Kanzaki shook his head. He couldn't believed that he had just thought that Natsume was really good looking. Maybe he was thinking about this too much.

Yeah. After all, thinking wasn't his strong point. He decided to just ignore what happened and go to sleep.

The next day when he woke up, Kanzaki felt only slightly better about everything that had happened. He took his time going to school, then ditched class in favor of good old room 214. Thankfully, he didn't see Natsume anywhere, and was grateful that the boy seemed to skip school so much. When he got there, though, he was somewhat surprised to find two of his underlings sitting there with their faces beaten to a pulp.

"Kanzaki-san," Shiroyama said, "Meguro and Yanagisawa were just beaten by Tsukigata, that third year."

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?" Kanzaki asked. "If they're so weak that their asses were handed to them like that, I've got no use for them."

"Tsukigata said he had a message for you," Meguro said. His face was pretty much all purple and black, and it looked like it even hurt him to talk. "Said he was getting sick of all the second years walking around campus like they owned the place. Said he was going to start picking off your underlings before he went for you."

"If you don't do something," Shiroyama said, "you're going to lose face."

"I'll just go kick his ass then," Kanzaki said. "What's the problem?"

His question was only met by silence, which pissed him off to no end.

"Tsukigata's gang is really strong," Shiroyama finally said.

Kanzaki shot up onto his feet and slammed his fists down into the table. "What the fuck are you saying? That I'm not strong enough?"

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't do anything that might make us lose credibility. There's talk that Himekawa's already trying to recruit some of your followers."

"That rich boy pussy?" Kanzaki scoffed. "I'll shove his silver spoon right up his ass if he tries it."

"Maybe we should ask Natsume what to do, he's really smart-"

At the mention of Natsume's name Kanzaki snapped. He threw a punch into Shirikawa's face, sending the larger man flying into the wall before stomping out of the room.

"Trash," he spit out, "you're all trash."

He decided to head outside and smoke a cigarette to calm down. He hated to fact that the conversation had come around to Natsume's name. It's not like he couldn't think of a plan himself. After all, what had he been doing before Natsume had even showed up at the school? Oh, yeah. Using brute force.

Now that he was calmed down he could admit, at least to himself, that Tsukigata was stronger than him. And if he lost a fight with him at this point, he'd probably lose all his minions to Himekawa. He thought about asking Toujou to team up with him, but that guy didn't seem to have any interest in school politics.

There was also the fact that Kanzaki hadn't been just upset when he had called his underlings trash. Most of the students at the school were, despite being known as delinquents. Shiroyama was the only strong guy in his group aside from himself. Well, Shiroyama and Natsume. If he could get Natsume interested, the three of them would have no problem taking on Tsukigata's gang.

Shit. There wasn't really any choice. He pulled his phone out of his phone and looked for the name in his address book. Natsume picked up on the second ring.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Where are you right now?" Kanzaki asked, half-grumbling.

"At home. Do you want me to meet you some-"

"No, just text me your address." Kanzaki hung up his phone. Two seconds later it played a short melody, alerting him to the fact that he had a message.

Several minutes later Kanzaki knocked on a wooden apartment door. It swung open almost automatically, and he wondered if Natsume had been waiting in front of it. Kanzaki was pleased to note that Natsume was sporting quite the ugly black eye

"Kanzaki-kun, come in."

As he stepped into the house, Kanzaki looked around the small space: a typical studio apartment with tatami floors. A futon was rolled up against the wall, but even so there wasn't much space for anything else.

"You live by yourself?" Kanzaki asked. For some reason he was feeling a little bit nervous.

"Yeah. Do you want something to drink? I can run and get you some yogurt."

"No," Kanzaki said. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to say, so he made himself comfortable in Natsume's kitchen chair. He didn't speak for a few moments, wondering how to get the proposition out. "So. . . I'm having a problem with this third year from school, and you're going to have to come help me with it. You are my underling, after all."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask someone, but why exactly do you have so many followers? It's not like you look out for them."

Kanzaki rubbed his neck as he looked away. This wasn't his favorite topic, but he figured it couldn't be helped because Natsume was new. "You don't know what it was like when we first got here. Complete anarchy, every one fighting every one. I was probably fighting more than anyone, and I was good. . . so people started throwing my name around, saying they were with me, so that they wouldn't have everyone and his mother picking fights with them all the time. Soon most of the first years were saying they were in my group. Which was fine, cause, you know, I like power as much as the next guy. There are still some smaller factions, but now I've got most of the class in the palm of my hand."

"Huh." Natsume leaned against the door as he stared at Kanzaki, thinking. "Yeah, I'll help you."

"You ain't got no choice-"

"If you let me kiss you again."

Kanzaki flushed bright red, which was an odd look on his scowling face. "Hell no."

"In that case, I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. Maybe I'll join Himekawa's group."

Kanzaki's eyes snapped up at that. When had Natsume heard about Himekawa? At any rate, Natsume's face was unreadable, and Kanzaki couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not. "One kiss."

"Five minutes."

"Are you fucking crazy? One minute, and don't even try to slip me any tongue."

Natsume stared at him a long time, and Kanzaki's heart raced in the silence.

"Okay," Natsume finally said, lips stretching into a large smile. "And, just so you know, I would never have left your group."

"Bastard," Kanzaki said, wondering when Natsume had come to stand in front of him.

Natsume leaned down and placed his palm against Kanzaki's cheek, feeling the rough skin there. Kanzaki all but flinched at the touch. Desperate to get this over with, he closed his eyes and set his lips in a grim, straight line.

It was odd when Natsume's lips met his. At first it was just a firm peck, just the pressing of one pair of lips against another. But then it became a series of firm presses, Natsume's lips moving rhythmically against his. It felt strangely good, and at one point Kanzaki had to remind himself not to kiss back, and pressed his lips together even more tightly. He was shocked, then, when Natsume's tongue came out to run along his lips, and Natsume's mouth latched onto his lip ring and gently sucked.

The pleasure coursed through Kanzaki even as he forcibly pushed the other boy away.

"Minute's up," he said, breathless, lips tingling in a way he had never felt before.

"Yeah," Natsume agreed, his voice heavy with disappointment. He had been hoping that Kanzaki would forget about the time limit.

"Let's go," Kanzaki said. "The sooner we deal with this the better."

* * *

Kanzaki laid on his side in his bed, staring at his cell phone. It had been two weeks since they had thrashed Tsukigata, and one week since he had seen Natsume. Of course, Natsume wasn't big on regular attendance. This whole thing wouldn't bother Kanzaki except that the last time they'd seen each other hadn't exactly ended on a good note.

"Hajime!" his mother's voice called through the thin walls of the apartment. "Did you drink my tequila, you little shit?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Kanzaki called back. "Like I would want to touch anything that you've had your mouth on!"

The last day he saw Natsume had started out as a pretty good day. Kanzaki was walking through the campus as usual, Shiroyama and Natsume following directly behind him. At some point Shiroyama had to leave to do something, and he was stuck alone with Natsume. They were talking about something, and it had been a pleasant enough conversation, and then the other boy had tried to kiss him right in the middle of it. What the hell was with Natsume and randomly trying to make out with him? That time, though, Kanzaki managed to stop the kiss before it even happened, throwing his fist into the side of Natsume's head as it was on its forward trajectory.

The problem was Natsume hadn't shown his face since. And Kanzaki hated to admit it, but it bothered him. He didn't know why he couldn't just ignore it. What did he care if Natsume was in school or not? This way, he didn't have to worry about the guy trying to molest him every chance he got.

Fuck it. Kanzaki got out of bed, sick of wallowing around in his own self-pity. He'd go distract himself at a pachinko parlor or something.

Two hours later, Kanzaki had lost every cent in his wallet. He started to walk home, dejected, when he caught sight of someone familiar walking ahead of him. He froze. It was definitely Natsume. Natsume, walking next to a girl, his hand on her lower back. What. The. Fuck.

Kanzaki felt his stomach drop. Why wouldn't Natsume be with a girl? He was a good looking guy, after all. It wasn't unusual for a good looking guy to be walking around the streets with a cute girl. Kanzaki shook his head to clear it, not liking where his thoughts were going. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that he was jealous.

He decided to follow them at a safe distance. He only had to follow for about ten minutes until he found out where they were going. He watched, shocked, as they disappeared into a love hotel. He ran into it, determined not to lose them. After a brief sprint he saw Natsume and the girl in a hallway, Natsume opening the door to a room. Kanzaki ran forward, pushing the girl forcibly into the wall, pulling Natsume into the room, and then shutting the door behind them.

It was only after he did all this that Kanzaki realized what exactly he had done. He turned around to see Natsume smiling at him, obviously amused.

"Not that I'm complaining," Natsume said, "but what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were gay."

Natsume shrugged. "Technically bisexual, I guess. To tell you the truth, if we don't count you, I tend to prefer girls."

Kanzaki decided that he should leave. He turned around and reached for the doorknob, but faster than he thought possible, Natsume was behind him. Natsume's arms came up on either side of him, effectively keeping the door shut.

"Hey," Natsume said, "were you jealous?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"Tell me to stop screwing around with other people. I'm your underling, I'll listen."

Kanzaki flushed. Natsume was so close that Kanzaki could feel his words in the form of hot breaths on his neck. "I couldn't give a shit who you sleep with."

Kanzaki jumped as he felt a wet tongue trace over the outer edge of his ear. He would have elbowed Natsume for it, only that it felt unexpectedly good.

"Let me fuck you."

"What-"

"At the very least," Natsume said, blowing the words into his ear, "let me suck you off."

Kanzaki suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down his spine. If Natsume wanted to make him feel good, then he wasn't going to fight it right now. "Fine."

He turned around. Natsume was moving forward, eyes focused on Kanzaki's lips. He felt Natsume's lips press against him, and this time he decided to kiss back. It felt so much better this way, he wondered why he had been so against it before. Pent up hormones were bouncing all through his body, and he opened his lips, not surprised when Natsume's tongue delved into his mouth. Fuck. Kanzaki didn't know that just kissing could feel so good.

They must have just been making out for awhile, but then Natsume pulled away and sunk to his knees in front of Kanzaki. Kanzaki watched as Natsumi unzipped his shorts and pulled out his dick. It was completely hard and flushed a deep red, the veins along the shaft engorged with blood. Natsumi was holding it reverently, a small smile on his face. And then he sucked the entire thing into his mouth.

Kanzaki threw his head back as his hips jerked forward, an involuntary moan forced from his lips. Shit. Shit. Shit. The word was a litany in his mind, repeated over and over. He wasn't even aware of it, but his hands went to tangle themselves in Natsume's hair, trying to force the other boy's mouth even deeper onto his cock. But it was impossible, anyway. Natsume's nose was already pressed against his nest of pubic hairs, and he was sucking on Kanzaki's dick as if his life depended on it.

Kanzaki had never felt anything like this before. He had never even kissed a girl, never mind getting a blow job from one. So it didn't take him long to get his rocks off, his cock jerking in Natsume's mouth as his body shuddered and convulsed.

In the aftermath, he was vaguely aware of Natsume disentangling his hands from his hair. His cock was tucked back into his boxers, and his shorts were zipped up. Natsume stood up, smiling, and Kanzaki was glad that he didn't seem to need any reciprocation.

"Don't let anyone at school know about this," Kanzaki said.

"Alright." Despite the fact that he hadn't gotten off, Natsume looked perfectly sated.

* * *

Kanzaki stood outside Natusme's door. As usual, the other boy hadn't come to school that day, but Kanzaki had decided to stop by on his way home so he could get off again. It had been two months since the incident at the love hotel, and not much changed between the two boys, which was just fine with Kanzaki. They would act exactly the same as they always did when they were in front of other people. The only difference was that Kanzaki would sometimes stop by Natsume's place for blow jobs and make-out sessions. He thought it was a pretty good deal, to be honest.

To Kanzaki's surprise, Natsume never asked for anything in return. Kanzaki figured he was just one of those perverts who got off on doing things to other people. Or maybe he had ED. At any rate, Kanzaki was perfectly happy not offering.

The door opened. Apparently, Natsume had just taken a shower, because his hair was wet and there was nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Kanzaki quickly looked away, but not before noticing how impossibly defined Natsume's abs were.

"Oh, Kanzaki-kun. Sorry, but I can't hang out with you today. I have plans."

Kanzaki's eyes snapped back to the door just as it was being slammed shut. What the hell? Natsume had never said no to him before. Even when he was busy, he'd make time for a quickie. Feeling more than a little disgruntled, Kanzaki went and hid behind the corner. He wanted to know where exactly Natsume was going that was so important. After awhile Natsume came out, and headed right into. . . a taxi.

Kanzaki inwardly fumed. He kicked a hole in the wall of the apartment building before leaving, then found his way to some nearby park bench. He scared the little girls who had been sitting there away with a grimace before sitting down himself, intent on wallowing in his depression.

It would have been fine if it wasn't for some stupid girls giggling near the bench. The annoying noise was just pissing him off, and soon enough he spun his head around to give them a piece of his mind.

"Fuck off!"

There was some silence. Then one of the girls moved slightly, and Kanzaki saw blond hair swept up in an outdated 50s hairstyle. Himekawa.

"My, my," Himekawa said, "if it isn't Kanzaki from class 2-C. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet, but those ugly bitches you're with won't stop their yapping."

Himekawa only smirked at the insult. "Jealous? You're probably here all alone after being dumped, huh?"

Kanzaki could feel the wood of the bench being crushed into pulp within his fist. He was about to get up and start something when Himekawa ushered the girls away.

"Come on, ladies. That guy was probably dumped because he didn't know how to satisfy his woman."

More giggles, but Kanzaki was frozen to the park bench. Was that what it was? Natsume was getting bored because he wasn't getting any satisfaction? Of course, Kanzaki realized that Natsume was a man, and must have needs as well. Needs that Kanzaki had been all too happy to ignore.

Kanzaki buried his head in his hands, realizing that if he wanted to keep things going, he'd have to reciprocate at least a little. He made his way back to Natsume's apartment, thinking that he'd wait for the other boy to get home.

It was dark when Natsume got back, though it wasn't too late. He seemed surprised to see Kanzaki leaning against his door.

"Have you been waiting all this time?"

Kanzaki didn't answer. Instead, he watched as Natsume unlocked and opened the door. It wasn't until they were both inside the apartment and the door closed behind them that Kanzaki made his move. He pushed Natsume onto the floor, so hard that his head hit it with a loud thud.

"Ow," Natsume said, but he didn't have time to ask what was going on before a tongue was shoved down his throat. "Mmm. . . mm. . ."

Kanzaki's hands fisted in Natsume's shirt collar as he kissed the shit out of the other boy. His heart was racing, thinking about what he was going to do next. After awhile he pulled away and dropped Natsume's head back onto the ground, before moving back in between the other boy's legs. Before he could lose his courage he unzipped Natsume's shorts and pulled them down a little. Natsume's cock, apparently unencumbered by underwear, shot right out.

Kanzaki gulped. Now that Natsume's rock hard cock was staring at him in the face, it seemed kind of. . . intimidating. He waited a little bit, hoping Natsume would tell him that he didn't have to do this, but no such luck. Kanzaki looked up to see that Natsume had come to rest on his forearms, and was staring down at him with a smile on his face.

"Go on," he said.

Kanzaki looked back down at Natsume's dick. He could do this. He grabbed the shaft of it with his hand and wrapped his mouth around the head. It. . . wasn't so bad. Kanzaki wasn't really sure what he was doing, so he just kind of slurped and sucked at the thing. He tried to look up as best he could with the dick in his mouth, and saw Natsume looking down at him, his eyes glazed over and small moans escaping from his mouth. So he guessed he was doing okay. He tried to take more of it in his mouth, but wasn't really used to it, so he stroked it with his hand while sucking just the top part.

Soon Kanzaki felt Natsume start to thrust his hips up a little, and heard him mumble something about coming. So he lifted his head off, not too enthusiastic about swallowing Natsume's gunk, even if the other boy was always swallowing his. He jerked Natsume off, watching as his hips convulsed and streams of thick, white semen spurted out of his dick.

"I'm going to wash my hands," Kanzaki said, when it was all finished. He got up and headed to the bathroom.

When he got back, Natsume had removed his soiled t-shirt and was laying on his futon shirtless. He looked up at Kanzaki and patted the space next to him. Kanzaki sat down on the floor against the wall instead.

"What brought this on?" Natsume asked, and Kanzaki shrugged.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd give it a try."

"Uh huh."

Well, Natsume looked pretty happy, which was what Kanzaki had wanted. It seemed like they could keep their relationship going the way it was. Kanzaki was about to say something when something caught his eye. On a small table next to his futon, Natsume had a framed picture of himself and two people who must have been his parents. But tucked in the corner of the frame was a small picture of. . .

"That's me," Kanzaki said, reaching over Natsume to remove the photo. It was him as a kid, for sure, next to that girl he had hung out with that one year, when he was living with his dad. He had been in love with that girl. At least, as in love as a ten-year-old could be. With a girl that, thinking about it now, looked a lot like Natsume. He looked down at the photo, then up at Natsume. "Natsume. . . do you have a sister?"

"Nope."

Kanzaki's eyes widened in realization. "You're Shin-chan?"

Natsume stared at him, putting two and two together. His eyes narrowed. It was true that he looked somewhat feminine in his youth, before puberty and muscle growth kicked in. "So you didn't forget about me. . . you just thought I was a girl."

"You knew who I was all this time?"

"I transferred to Ishiyama because I heard that you went there," Natsume admitted. He leaned back, smiling at the memories. "You were so cute back then, following me around everywhere."

"Well," Kanzaki replied, a little bitter, "you were the only one who didn't tease me about being ugly."

"But you aren't ugly. I remember you were always saying how you wanted to marry me. I still remember how much you cried the day you had to go back to your Mom's-"

"Shut up already!" Kanzaki hoped that he wasn't blushing from embarrassment right now. He couldn't believe that Natsume was his precious Shin-chan. Although it explained why Natsume liked him so much, and why he was always so nice to him.

"Hajime," Natsume said, and this time Kanzaki was sure he was blushing, "I want to kiss you."

"Then fucking do it already," Kanzaki replied, forcing the syllables out through gritted teeth.

As soon as he finished saying it Natsume's lips were on his. He had to admit that Natsume was a great kisser, although it's not like he had anything else to compare it to. He could feel himself getting hard when a hand came up to press against his groin. He froze, but he didn't break the kiss, letting Natsume fondle him through the cloth of his shorts. He closed his eyes, nerves eating at his stomach. He knew what Natsume wanted from him. He just wasn't sure why he was letting him have it.

Kanzaki sunk down into the soft futon. . . or maybe Natsume was pushing him down into it, he wasn't sure. He was completely stiff now, so it was almost a relief when Natsume opened his shorts and pulled his dick free. Natsume's hand wrapped around him, and he jolted into the touch, their kiss breaking for just a second before Natsume reclaimed his lips. Before he knew it he felt something hard press against his dick, and he blushed to realize what it was. He wondered when Natsume had pulled his own dick out. But then he stopped thinking about it, because Natsume was grinding their erections together, and it felt so much better than he ever thought it would.

Almost involuntarily, one of his legs came up to wrap around Natsume's waist, pulling the other boy closer as they dry humped each other. Then Natsume's hand reached in between them, grabbing hold of both their dicks at once and stroking them together.

Natsume broke the kiss. "Is it okay if we go further than this?"

Kanzaki found himself on a thin line between yes and no. He knew exactly what 'further' meant, and if he was honest with himself he'd admit that he wanted it too. He took a deep breath, then answered before he could change his mind. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"I'm going to get something. Take off your clothes."

Natsume left too suddenly, leaving Kanzaki bereft of his body heat. Kanzaki watched as the other boy headed to the bathroom, shedding clothes along the way. He decided to listen to what Natsume said and took off his clothes as well, though he felt awkward and cold to be sitting naked in Natsume's living room.

Natsume came back, muscles moving with every step he took. He was slim but extremely developed, every inch of muscle clearly defined. His dick was standing proud and tall, curving towards his stomach slightly as he stroked it. Natsume knelt in front of Kanzaki and pushed the boy onto his back before pushing his legs apart. Kanzaki blushed but let him do it. He figured Natsume wouldn't do anything to make him feel bad. Still, he felt really strange like this, his legs spread and bent like he was a frog on its back or something.

"Relax," Natsume whispered, kneading the strong muscles of Kanzaki's thighs. He bent down and took the head of Kanzaki's cock in his mouth, hoping to distract with pleasure. Still, Kanzaki cringed as a well-lubricated finger was pushed up his asshole. It didn't feel bad, really. Just. . . strange. And as Natsume kept moving it in and out, it started to feel good even. Natsume found himself thrusting back onto the finger, just a little bit, when it was suddenly removed.

Instead, Kanzaki felt something large and blunt position itself at his entrance. He shut his eyes and turned away, preparing himself. Natsume pushed against him. He wasn't sure if the other boy was going to be able to get in, but then the ring of muscle popped open, and Natsume sunk in several inches at once.

"Amazing," Natsume managed to say, in between pants, "I'm already halfway inside of you. Does it hurt?"

Kanzaki shook his head. It didn't, and even if it did, he could take it. Natsume pulled out a little bit before pushing back in, managing to get inside another centimeter. He forced himself deeper centimeter by centimeter with those small thrusts. Before they knew it the air was filled with their heavy breathing and low grunts.

"I'm all the way in," Natsume said, though he didn't have to tell Kanzaki that. Kanzaki could feel every inch of him. "Do you feel my balls against your ass?"

"Shut up," Kanzaki ground out, and Natsume chuckled at the reply. It was a little hard for Kanzaki to wrap his head around the fact that another man was inside of him, but then Natsume started moving and he stopped thinking about it altogether.

It felt so much better than Kanzaki ever thought it could to have a hard cock moving in and out of him. His fingers gripped the futon as Natsume fucked him, harder and deeper with each consecutive thrust. He might have been screaming or moaning, he wasn't sure, but Natsume wasn't exactly being quiet either. The sound of their bodies joining filed the air, wet noises of flesh meeting flesh, and then Natsume leaned over to kiss him. It was sloppy and wet, but so good. A hand wrapped around his cock, and one jerk was all it took before Kanzaki shuddered and came, exploding all over his stomach.

It took a few moments for Kanzaki to come down from his orgasm. As he came to he could hear Natsume pull out of his ass with a wet plop. He cringed as something sticky and wet dribbled down his ass, realizing that Natsume had come inside of him.

Natsume laid down beside him and laid a hand on his stomach muscles. "I love you."

Kanzaki winced at the admission. "Yeah. Okay."

"Is that all you have to say?" Natsume was frowning at him, but Kanzaki couldn't bring himself to care. "When we were kids-"

"What more do you want from me? I'm telling you I don't mind." Kanzaki could feel his eye twitching.

"Hmph. Why don't you move in with me?"

"Fuck?" Kanzaki got up and started pulling on his clothes. The sex had been surprisingly amazing, but this was opening up a whole 'nother can of worms. But Natsume grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the futon.

"Sorry. I was just kidding, so why don't you stay the night?"

Natsume buried his face in Kanzaki's neck, biting at the flesh there. Kanzaki sighed and figured why the hell not. . . it was late, after all. Besides, maybe they could go a second round in the morning.


End file.
